


And the Awkward Flirting

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel is oblivious, Happy Birthday Rae!, Jazekiel week, M/M, Stone is really bad at flirting, The Librarians Shipathon 2016, poor jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday present and a submission for Jazekiel week in the Shipathon. I hope you love it Rachel. Ezekiel is trying to steal a painting. Jake is admiring the artwork.... and maybe something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Awkward Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battleships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/gifts).



> To my lovely Rae of Sunshine, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I hope you like this! To everyone else, well… I hope you like it too. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Jake was really bad at flirting. It was like a condition. To be fair, Ezekiel was really,  **_really_ ** oblivious. Not usually, but when he was casing something he was about to steal, he had tunnel vision. 

The art historian and the art thief were on a mission together and Ezekiel couldn’t help his sticky fingers. He hadn’t stolen anything in weeks and his hands ached and itched with the need to break the law. While Jake was searching the museum for an old manuscript, what Ezekiel was **_supposed_** t0 be doing, Ezekiel was looking around for just the right painting to nab. He found one that he really liked. He hadn’t known where he had seen it before, but it was familiar. The painting was of boats on the ocean with the sun rising on the horizon. He was more interested in how to get it out. It wasn’t too big and it didn’t have a frame. That meant he didn’t have to break a frame, but it also meant there was more security focused on it. He had about four cameras focused on him,motion sensors, heat detectors, alarms, even a laser tile. Easy as pie. He just had to focus.

“Oh! That’s Impression, Sunrise.” Jake smiled.

“Cool.” Ezekiel was staring at it, trying to figure out how he would carry it out.

“It’s one of my favorites. I really like how the reds and oranges bring out the golden flecks within the brown. It actually reminds me of you. I mean… Well your eyes are brown… and you look nice in red.” Jake stuttered.

“Oh? Thanks.” Ezekiel muttered as he felt around the frame.

“It’s by Monet. Fun fact: The name impressionism came to be because of this very painting. He painted this harbor a lot. It was his muse. I wish I had a muse.” Jake smiled stepping closer.

“I’m sure Cassandra would be up for the job.” Ezekiel pursed his lips as he surveyed the art. “I’m trying to figure out the heat sensor.”

“Careful, you might trip it because you’re so…”Jake cut himself off as he blushed.

“Me? Trip it? Never. I’m a master thief.” Ezekiel chuckled as he deactivated the laser tile and heat sensor.

“Wait you’re trying to steal it?” Jake asked.

“Of course! What else would I be doing?” Ezekiel turned to him suddenly.

“I don’t know… admiring it maybe? Why do you even want it?” Jake huffed.

“Well you like it.” Ezekiel told him as he rolled it up and put it in a bag. “And so you can admire a different work of art, other than myself.” With a flirtatious wink Ezekiel left Jake with a wide open jaw and very flushed cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and the like are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much!


End file.
